


Four Swords One-shots!

by notall2gether



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Don't know if I'll ever get around to writing about all of those, F/F, F/M, Lots of ships period actually, M/M, Multi, Put them in there just in case anyway, lots of poly ships, …what am I doing…?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notall2gether/pseuds/notall2gether
Summary: What else is there to say?Note: NOT Four Swords x Reader.





	1. Lover Boy (VioxBlue)

**Author's Note:**

> This my first shot at a one-shot book! Please comment and tell me what you think!

Blue walked through the door quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up at 4 in the morning.

 _Why can’t I ever sleep?_ He wondered as he headed upstairs towards his room. _It’s insane._ He reached his room and noticed that light was seeping under the door across from his. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me, Vio,” he muttered under his breath. “You fell asleep while reading _again?”_ He opened the door, hoping to get in and out without waking anyone up.

To his surprise, Vio was actually wide awake and was reading (surprise, surprise). He apparently had yet to notice Blue. Blue was about to shut the door and head to his room without disturbing the purple hero, but that was before he caught sight of the the cover of Vio’s book.

 _“The Love Interest?”_ Blue read off of the cover.

Vio jumped when he heard Blue’s voice. When he saw who it was, his face turned tomato red. He quickly hid his book behind his back, as if that would make any difference. “B-blue!” he whisper-shouted. “What are you doing? Why are you even awake?”

Blue knew he probably shouldn’t, but he stepped into the room anyway and shut the door, ignoring the annoyed and embarrassed look on Vio’s face. “I thought you’d fallen asleep while reading again. I was coming in to turn the light off. And I couldn’t sleep so I went for a walk. I just got back.” He smirked. “Now enough about me - are you seriously up at four in the morning reading a _romance novel?”_

The blush returned in full force to Vio’s face. “N-no…”

Blue glared. “Vio, I may not be as smart as you are, but that doesn’t mean I’m an idiot.” Vio sighed. “Fine...yes.”

Blue couldn’t help it - he laughed. When he caught sight of Vio’s slightly miserable expression though, he tried to stop. “Sorry,” he muttered when he finally got it under control.

Vio looked up in surprise, seeing as Blue rarely apologized for anything. “It’s fine…” he said quietly.

“It’s not.”

“Okay, okay…” Vio muttered. “Sorry…” he added sarcastically.

Blue was clearly fighting the urge to smash something.

“Um...are you okay, or…?”

“I’m fine. Just the lack of sleep getting to me.”

Vio set the book aside and stood up, walking closer to Blue. “You don’t sound fine. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes. I should be getting to bed now though.” Blue turned at took a few steps towards the door, then tripped and stumbled. Vio’s hand snapped out almost of his own accord, grabbed Blue’s hand and pulled him back upright before he smashed his head into the door. _“Fuck,_ that was close.” Vio gasped. Then he continued, “Yeah, you’re not okay. You need to at least sit down.” He walked Blue over to the bed. “Now sit.”

Blue sat.

“Now tell me, how long have you been unable to sleep like this?” Vio asked.

“I don’t know, about...three months?” Blue said.

Vio blinked. “Wow, no wonder you just nearly cracked your head open. That’s not healthy.”

Blue glared. “Do you think I don’t know that? It’s not like I can _help_ having insomnia!”

Vio tried and failed to hide his surprise that Blue knew that word. Blue picked up on this almost immediately and only got even more riled up. “You’re surprised that I have ‘such an extensive vocabulary’, is that right? Just because you’re the ‘smart Link’ doesn’t mean the rest of us have to be dumb! Din, when will you learn that we’re not morons?!” After that, he seemed to run out of steam, probably due to sheer tiredness.

“I don’t,” Vio said quietly. “Think that, I mean.”

“Prove it.” Before the thought that just flew into Vio’s head had even fully registered, he sat down next to Blue, pulled the other hero’s face closer to his, and kissed him.

It wasn’t a long kiss. But it was plenty long enough to get the point across.

When Vio pulled back, his face was flushed, but he was smiling. “Is that enough proof for you?”

Blue’s face was bright red, but he was smiling too when he said, “Yeah.”

There were a few moments of silence before Blue said rather reluctantly, “I guess I’d better head to bed then?”

“No.” Vio’s voice was stern. “You are _not_ leaving this room. Not tonight.”

Blue rolled his eyes, smiling. “Fine. If you say so...lover boy.”

Vio turned red and glared. “Don’t call me that!”

“Why not, lover boy?”

“Because...just because!”

“Not a good reason, lover boy.”

Vio threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “Fine! Fine then!”

“You know you love it.”

“That’s what you’d like to think!”

“Because it’s true!”

“You know what? Fuck it.” Vio kissed Blue again, for longer this time.

“You need to sleep.”

“So do you.”

“Yeah, but you need it more.”

“Fine…” Vio got up and turned out the lights.

Then he turned and laid down, tugging Blue down next to him a minute later. After a few minutes, Blue tentatively wrapped his arms around the violet hero. Vio smiled in the dark and followed suit.

“Good night, Blue.”

“‘Night, lover boy.”

“Blue…”

“Fine, fine!”

That night, Blue got a full night of sleep for the first time in months. And when he woke up, there was a sleepy Vio lying next to him.

“Good morning, lover boy,” Blue whispered, planting a soft kiss on Vio’s lips.

Vio’s eyes blinked open. “Hello.”

Blue smiled. “It’s time to get up.”

Vio groaned. “Ugh, why?”

“Because if we don’t, Green or Red or Shadow will come to wake us up and will find us in the same bed, leading to all sorts of awkward questions that I would like to avoid.”

Vio sighed. “You make a good point,” he admitted. “Can we just stay for a few more minutes?” Blue nodded. They lay there in silence for a minute or so before Vio said, “I love you, you know.”

Blue gave Vio a quick kiss before answering, “I know…”

“...lover boy.”

Minutes later, Blue ran down the stairs laughing, being chased by an angry Vio, much to the other three Links’ amusement. When Vio finally caught Blue somewhere outside, he pulled the blue hero into a kiss. “I regret nothing,” Blue told him.

“I thought you might say that,” Vio answered, and kissed him one more time, before being startled out of his wits by a new voice coming from closer to the house.

“Cute.” Vio turned, dreading what he was going to see. It was Shadow, and he had a very worrying, very mischievous look on his face.

Blue voiced both of their thoughts. _“Shit.”_

Shadow ran towards the house. Vio and Blue glanced at each other, then chased after him. Alas, Shadow was too fast, and Vio and Blue stopped halfway there, aware that there was no hope.

After a few seconds, Vio asked Blue, “Does this mean we can go back to bed now?” Blue laughed. Then he pulled Vio into an embrace and whispered, “I love you.”

Vio reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1194 words?!! This got way longer than I meant it to but I regret nothing. This is just too precious. I might write a sequel if I get some good feedback.
> 
> Ciao!


	2. I Don't Deserve You (ZeldaxShadow)

“Come on, Shadow!” 

Red was tugging Shadow through Castle Town toward Hyrule Castle.

“Why?” Shadow whined.

“Because!” Red exclaimed. “We’re going to see Zelda!”

_ But what if I don’t want to see Zelda?  _ Shadow thought.

“Where are Blue, Vio and Green?” he asked instead. 

“They’re probably already there by now, because you’re moving so slowly!”

“I don’t wanna go though…”

“If you stop lagging behind and try to get there more quickly, I’ll buy you some sour candy afterward.”

_ Sour candy? Yum…  _ “Oh, fine…now let go of me.”

Red released his grip on Shadow’s hand, and Shadow moved to catch up with him. Soon enough, the castle gates came into view, and right outside of them stood Blue, Green and Vio.

“Took you long enough to get here. What took you so long?” Blue said irritably. 

“Shadow took forever,” Red complained.

Vio rolled his eyes. “Of course he did.”

Green fidgeted. “Come on! Let’s go inside!”

Blue glared at Green. “Stop being so impatient!” A few seconds passed before he added, “We can go in now.” They walked through the castle gates and soon after entered the throne room. Red, of course, immediately ran toward Zelda and tackled her in a hug. 

“Zelly!” he squealed. “It’s so good to see you!”

Zelda grinned, hugging Red back. “It’s good to see you too, Red.”

Shadow hung back near the doorway as he watched the other four Links talk animatedly with Zelda. He tried not to look at Zelda herself, but eventually he couldn’t keep his gaze off of her any longer.

He looked at Zelda, and was immediately struck by how similar she looked to how she had when he had kidnapped her. Him and the other Links had visibly grown up, but Zelda looked pretty much the same as she had when Vaati had escaped, although she had maybe grown a few inches.

In one part of his mind, Shadow thought that he should probably stop staring at Hyrule’s princess, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from her.

That is, until she looked up and noticed him staring. Then he quickly looked away, blushing. He hoped she didn’t notice…

Suddenly, Red’s voice cut through Shadow’s thoughts, catching his attention. 

“Ooh Zelly, can we go out to the garden? It’s so nice out today!”

Zelda smiled at Red. “I don’t see why not!” The four other Links and Zelda headed for the throne room entrance, on their way to the garden. Green, Blue, Red, and even Vio were hurrying out, but Zelda walked more slowly, and she stopped next to Shadow.

“Are you going to come with us?” she asked.

“I don’t feel like it,” he answered shortly.

“Listen, Shadow…we need to talk. Meet me in my room at midnight tonight.”

“Why midnight?”

“Don’t question it, just be there, okay?”

Shadow wanted to resist, but his resolve melted instantly at the pleading look in the princess’s eyes. “Fine. Now can I go home already?”

Zelda sighed. “I suppose. Don’t forget,” she told him. Then she turned and continued out the door after the other four Links.

Shadow stared after her, a light blush creeping over his cheeks. In his peripheral vision, he noticed that the end of his hat had formed a little heart.

“Oh, shut up,” he muttered.

-=+=- 

About an hour later, Vio walked through the door into the Links’ house. Shadow looked up and said, “Hey Vio. What are you doing back early?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Vio countered.

“I came back early because I didn’t want to go in the first place.”

“Why?”

“I just...didn’t,” Shadow muttered.

Vio shot him a look. “It’s more than that, I can tell,” he said.

Shadow glared.

Vio sighed. “I’m not going to try to make you tell me anything, okay?”

Shadow didn’t say anything. Silence reigned for about two minutes before he blurted it out.

“I’m in love with her,” he said abruptly. He looked away from Vio, knowing that the purple hero looked as if Shadow had just punched him in the stomach.

“O-oh,” Vio murmured.

Shadow winced inwardly. He didn’t want to hurt Vio’s feelings any more than he already had. But at this point, there wasn’t really anyway around it. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“You don’t need to be,” Vio said quietly. “It was silly of me to-of me to hope that-”

“That I still loved you?” Shadow asked gently.

Vio nodded wordlessly.

“We can’t go back,” Shadow told him.

“I know.”

Shadow took a deep breath, knowing that he wasn’t finished speaking.

“But that doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

A tear rolled down Vio’s face. Shadow reached up and wiped it away.

“I wish I could love you again,” he said quietly.

Then he hugged Vio tight and let him cry.

-=+=-

That night, Shadow popped a sour candy into his mouth, then shifted into shadow form.

Then he ran through Castle Town, carefully dodged around the castle guards, and eventually wound up in the hall where he knew Zelda’s room to be.

He crept quietly along the wall, stopping whenever a guard passed by. His progress was agonizingly slow - there were a lot of guards - but eventually made it to Zelda’s room, where he crept under the door before springing back to Hylian form.

Zelda looked up, and smiled a dazzlingly beautiful smile.

“You came,” she whispered.

Shadow was glad for the darkness, as it hid his blush. He quickly swept the end of his hat behind his back, as it was making a heart again.

_ Stupid hat,  _ he thought.

“Why did you ask me to come here?” he asked aloud.

“Because I want to know why you’re avoiding me. When you first came to Castle Town, I saw more of you than any of the other Links. Then one day, you just...disappeared. Today was the first time I’ve seen you in a month, at least.” She looked quizzically at Shadow. “What changed?”

Shadow wanted desperately to tell her the truth, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the last time that had happened…

_ “I love you,” Shadow whispered to Vio, and then he kissed him, not noticing the guilt mixed into the surprise and love in the purple hero’s eyes. _

_ Shadow watched in horror, disbelief, and betrayal as the Dark Mirror showed him what had really happened just five minutes prior. _

_ Vio, that hammer raised above his head, about to smash the Mirror into a billion pieces. _

_ “EXECUTE THIS TRAITOR!” he yelled, all the while the same thought echoing in his mind. _

He tried to kill me… He tried to kill me… He tried to kill me...

_ He tried not to show the pain he felt. How it was slowly consuming his entire being. _

_ That pain, not Zelda’s words, was why, in the end, he broke the Dark Mirror. _

_ And when Vio brought him back more than a year later, and looked at him with fragile hope in his eyes, Shadow looked away as he shattered it. _

_ He knew that, no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to love the purple hero again. _

As irrational as it was, he was still afraid of loving someone again, for fear that he might be betrayed once more. Because he knew he wouldn’t be able to take a repeat scenario of what happened in the Fire Temple years ago.

And so, when he finally realized what he felt for Zelda, he stopped visiting. Not only because he was afraid - though that was a big part of it - but because she, the princess of Hyrule, deserved much, much better than a monster like him.

And yet, he knew that he had to tell her.

So he did.

“Because I love you.”

Zelda’s expression changed to one of pure shock.

“Shadow…”

Shadow said nothing.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I don’t deserve you.”

Zelda looked at him expectantly.

“And...because I was afraid.”   


“Why?”

“Do you remember that Vio played spy in the Fire Temple, before I got reincarnated in your tower?”

Zelda nodded uncertainly.

“Well, before I discovered his betrayal, I fell in love with him. I thought he loved me. And then he tried to destroy the Mirror. At the time, all I could think was that he tried to kill me. Now, I realize that he couldn’t possibly have known that the Mirror was the only thing keeping me alive. But then…” he trailed off for a moment, then continued. “After Vio brought me back, I knew that he was hoping that I could forgive him, and then we could go back to how we used to be. But...I couldn’t.” He laughed humorlessly. “He never really got over it, I think. Which is a shame. It’s quite obvious that Green’s hopelessly in love with him. But no. He’ll never get over me. Every time I see him look at me with this hopeless look on his face, I wish that I could love him. But I can’t go back,” he finished bitterly.

Zelda seemed stunned into silence.

“So when I realized what I felt for you, I just stopped. I stopped visiting you, because part of me is irrationally afraid that you would betray me too.”

A single tear escaped, rolling down Shadow’s cheek and falling to the ground.

“I don’t deserve you,” he said again. “You deserve someone who hasn’t kidnapped you and tried to take over your kingdom. Someone who hasn’t hurt and killed millions of people. Someone who isn’t permanently scarred by regrets and atrocities that they wish they could undo. You deserve better than  _ this.” _

“Maybe I do,” Zelda said softly. Shadow jumped.  _ How the fuck did she get so close to me? _ “But what I deserve and what I want are two different things. I want you, Shadow.”

She leaned in and kissed him, and Shadow forgot every reservation that he had about his feelings for Zelda and kissed her back.

“Are you sure about this, princess?” Shadow asked when they pulled apart.

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.” Zelda assured him.

They kissed again, and again, and eventually they fell asleep, until Shadow woke up near sunrise.

“Hey, princess, get up.” he whispered in her ear.

Zelda’s eyes opened slowly. “Good morning, Shadow,” she murmured.

“Good morning to you, too. Now, get up. I want to watch the sunrise.”

Zelda got out of bed, and together they walked out onto Zelda’s private balcony.

As they watched the sunrise in all of its fiery glory, Zelda turned to Shadow.

“I love you,” she said.

Shadow felt a grin growing on his face.

“Love you too, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, this turned out SO much better than I thought it would.
> 
> I had absolutely no idea what I was going to write, until the thought that Shadow would probably think that he didn’t deserve Zelda, and somehow that one thought turned into this?! How the fuck did that happen?! (Not that I’m complaining. This is actually quite fabulous.) (OK, now I sound like I’m bragging. Am I bragging? Or am I just stating the truth? I don’t even know anymore.)
> 
> I might follow up on this if I get good feedback!
> 
> Ciao!


	3. I Care Because I Love You (BluexShadow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading: This one-shot includes mentions of self-harm. If this kind of thing triggers you, I highly suggest that you don’t read it.

Vio, Red and Green were away on a mission, so Blue and Shadow were alone in the house that the five Links shared.

Usually, this didn’t turn out well.

This time was no exception.

“SHADOW!!!”

“Oh, great Nayru, not again,” Shadow muttered, fighting the urge to bury his head in his hands.

“What did I do this time?” he called.

“You messed up the kitchen! I can’t find anything!”

“That was you, Blue. Just last week you randomly decided to reorganize the whole kitchen.”

“You’re lying.”

“Of course you’d say that.” Shadow shouted. “Because you can never admit that you’re wrong!” He stormed upstairs and into his room, slamming the door.

“No wonder he hates me,” Shadow whispered as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. “I’m a monster.”

He walked over to the bed, reached under his pillow and pulled out a knife.

“Monster,” he said aloud. “That’s all I am. A monster.” A few tears ran down his cheeks as he positioned the knife above his skin and started to cut.

-=+=-

_ Stupid. You’re stupid,  _ Blue thought.  _ Why do you always mess everything up? _

Blue put the last dish back where it was supposed to go and sighed. Sometimes, in the aftermath of a fight, it felt almost too quiet without the others.

Then he remembered just how much the other Links got on his nerves, and suddenly he was glad for the quiet.

Tonight, though, he got the oddest sense that something was wrong.

He headed upstairs towards his room, but he stopped in front of Shadow’s door instead. He could hear something inside...a sound...like...crying?

Blue opened the door just a little bit and peered through the crack - and immediately forgot all about being careful. Because Shadow was cutting himself. With a knife.

“What are you doing?!” Blue asked, unwilling and unable to keep the horrified tone from his voice. “Stop!”

Shadow’s hand froze, the knife in his hand just about to make another cut in his already-scarred skin.

Blue walked into the room and held out his hand. “Give me that,” he ordered. Shadow placed the knife in his outstretched hand. Blue walked out of the room, washed the blood off the knife, and hid it under some clothes that he never wore.

Then he allowed himself to sit on the bed for a few minutes, his head in his hands.

_ This is your fault. Your fault. It’s all your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. _

-=+=-

Shadow waited in his room, blood still dripping from his self-inflicted wounds.

_ Where did he go?  _ Shadow allowed himself to wonder. Almost immediately, his mind responded,  _ He left to tell everyone about how disgusting his shadow is. He doesn’t care about you. _

The thought was punctuated by Blue coming back into the room, clutching a cloth in his hand. He sat next to Shadow on the bed and started to clean off his wounds.

Each stroke of the cloth stung. Shadow tried not to care.

Eventually, Shadow worked up the courage to ask, “Why are you doing this?”

Blue’s hand froze in place.

“What are you talking about?”

“Why do you care? You hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.”

Shadow snorted. “You could’ve fooled me.”

Blue started cleaning again, slightly less gentle than before.

“Why do you think I would hate you?”

“You blame me for everything, you shout at me constantly, and you ALWAYS make fun of my hair. It seems rather obvious to me.”

“...Well, I don’t.” He said shortly as he set aside the cloth and started bandaging Shadow’s wounds

“I don’t believe you!” Shadow shouted, tears rolling down his face. “I don’t believe that, I can’t believe that! You never showed any signs of giving a fuck about me until now? Why do suddenly not hate me anymore? WHY DO YOU CARE?! I can’t believe that you really-”

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” Blue cut him off, then looked away, glaring at the floor. “I care because I love you, okay?”

Shadow was stunned into silence.

_ He...loves...me? _

Blue finished bandaging the last wound and turned to leave.

“Wait,” Shadow said.

Blue turned back. “What?” he muttered, glaring.

Shadow stood up, walked toward the blue hero, and kissed him. Then he looked away, face burning.

“I love you too,” he said quietly. There was silence for a few moments before he continued. “I thought you hated me, and I couldn’t take it. It just hurt so much, and…” he trailed off, casting an uncertain glance at Blue. “I’m sorry,” he said instead of finishing his sentence.

Blue sighed. “You shouldn’t be apologizing. I should be apologizing. I should have told you how I felt months ago, but I just kept running from the truth instead. And I did a horrible job of being decent to you - but then again, I seem to have that trouble with everyone…” A single tear rolled down his face, and for once, Blue didn’t attempt to hide what he was feeling. Shadow pulled Blue into a hug and let him cry.

When he finally stopped, Shadow kissed him again.

“I love you,” he whispered. “That will never change.”

Blue smiled faintly. “Thank you.”

They stood that way for a while, before Shadow yawned, and then Blue laughed and said, “It is kind of late, isn’t it?”

Shadow smiled, “Yeah, it is.”

“I...guess I should be leaving, then.” Blue said reluctantly.

“No, you don’t,” Shadow replied. “You can stay here, tonight...if you want to, anyway.”

Blue smiled. “Of course I want to stay with you. I love you, after all.”

Shadow blushed and looked away. “Oh, shut up…” he muttered.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” Blue commented.

Shadow felt like his entire face was on fire. “N-no I’m not!” he protested.

Blue kissed him. “You are,” he insisted. Then, suddenly, he burst out laughing. Shadow looked at him quizzically.

“What’s so funny…?” he asked.

“Y-your hat,” was all that Blue said. 

“Huh?” Shadow glanced at the mirror across the room, and was mortified to discover that the end of his hat had twisted itself into a miniature heart. His blush returned in full force, and he snatched the hat off his head and threw it at Blue. “Shut up!”

Blue finally managed to stop laughing and wiped a few tears from his eyes. “Holy Hylia, that was priceless.”

“Stop,” Shadow complained.

“Fine, fine…now, come here.”

Shadow went over and sat on the bed next to Blue. Blue pulled the violette into a kiss, and Shadow melted into it.

“I love your hair, by the way,” Blue told Shadow when they pulled apart. “I don’t know why I ever made fun of it.”

Shadow smirked. “Your hair isn’t that bad, either,” he replied, and then they were kissing again.

Eventually, they fell asleep in each others arms, only to woken up the next morning by a voice.

“Shadow, I’m back-WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Shadow blinked open his eyes. “Hey, Vio,” he said.

“You know...I’m not going to ask,” Vio said, face red, and then he shut the door.

Shadow and Blue looked at each other for exactly three seconds before they burst out laughing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the beginning was a little too fast-paced? I don’t know, please tell me what you think!
> 
> As usual, there is a chance for a follow-up if I get enough good feedback.
> 
> Ciao!


	4. Stay With Me (RedxShadow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write this in my Scarlet Insanity AU (for those of you who don’t know what I’m talking about, Red goes evil. That’s pretty self-explanatory I think), because I was having trouble thinking of a plot for this in the normal mangaverse.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

 

**Third Person POV**

Red was shaking.

“No, no, no,” he whispered as he slept.

All was quiet for a few moments before suddenly he screamed, “NO!!” He shot up, staring straight ahead, tears welling in his eyes and threatening to spill down his cheeks.

Shadow, who had been walking down the hall outside of Red’s room, was startled by Red’s sudden scream. As soon as he realized who had screamed, he rushing into Red’s room in an instant.

“Red! Red are you okay?” he asked worriedly as he skidded to a stop next to Red’s bed.

“...Shadow?”

As Red dragged himself out of the post-nightmare haze, Shadow sat down on the edge of the bed.

“What happened?” Shadow asked, though he suspected that he already knew.

“I h-had a nightmare,” Red explained, confirming Shadow’s suspicions. “I-I’ve been having them for a while, but I-I usually woke up b-before they reached the worst p-part.”

Shadow stayed silent, waiting for Red to continue.

Red sighed before elaborating. “It’s always about the fight with B-blue and G-g-green -” his voice broke as he said Green’s name, and he stopped talking.

_ Oh,  _ Shadow thought.  _ This again… _

“I-I killed him,” Red whispered, a horrified undertone present in his voice that Shadow had never heard there before. “I killed Green. How could I kill Green?” A few tears fell as he looked down. “I hated how he underestimated me, I hated how he treated me like I couldn’t defend myself, but I didn’t hate  _ him.  _ I didn’t want him to die.  _ He didn’t deserve this.” _

Shadow frowned a little, part of him wondering if Red was to be trusted. He shut that part of his mind off. Red needed him. This was not the time to be distrustful.

Suddenly, he was distracted from his thoughts by Red’s warm arms wrapping themselves around him. He felt blood rush to his face as Red hugged him.

“Is this okay?” Red asked uncertainly.

“Y-yeah,” Shadow mumbled. A minute later, he tentatively hugged Red back, trying his best to ignore his intensifying blush.

They sat like that for a while, not saying anything.

When Shadow finally pulled away, it was with reluctance, but it had to be done.

“I haven’t checked on Blue yet,” he explained to Red. “I was going to do it before I went to bed, but…”

“Ah,” Red said, his face flushing a little. “...Can I come with you?” he asked.

Shadow blinked in surprise, but nodded. “Sure.”

The two walked to the room where the Dark Mirror was kept. Shadow walked up to the Mirror and placed his hand against the glass. An image appeared in the reflection of the Mirror, hazy at first before it sharpened into focus.

Red inhaled sharply. “W-what?!” he yelped, staring at the image in the glass, unable to believe what he was seeing.

“How is Green alive?!” Shadow muttered furiously. He glared at the image in the Mirror, gaze narrowing in on the green-clad hero fighting alongside the one in blue.

Red backed away from the mirror, unsure as to how he was feeling right now.

Shadow turned and noticed the mildly panicked expression that had appeared on Red’s face. He felt his suspicions from earlier resurfacing.

Suddenly, Red’s foot caught on a crack in the floor and he went flying backwards, but before his head connected with the hard stone floor, Shadow was there, Shadow had caught him, he was fine.

“Are you okay?” Shadow asked. 

Red nodded his head.

“Okay,” Shadow said. “So, do you have any idea how Green is still alive?”

As soon as Shadow spoke Green’s name, all of the confusion that Red had been feeling before tripped and fell came rushing back, and Red squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to sort through it all and figure something out. As he did, a single memory resurfaced - an image of Green and Blue faced with their other two counterparts having betrayed the light. And floating between them...a fairy.

“Oh!” he exclaimed suddenly. “They had a fairy with them!”

A look of relief seemed to pass over Shadow’s features for a fleeting moment before it was gone.

“That explains it,” he decided, and he helped Red to his feet.

“Will you be alright?” he asked worriedly. “I mean...about Green?”

“...I don’t know...even if Green is alive now, I still killed him then, and-” Red’s voice was cut off as Shadow’s lips touched his.

Red’s face flushed as Shadow kissed him, and he stood there, frozen in shock, before realizing that he should probably kiss back, so he did.

The moment was bliss, and Red never wanted it to end.

Both of their faces were bright red when they finally separated, and Red found himself avoiding looking at Shadow, afraid of what he might see in the other boy’s eyes.

“Hey, look at me,” Shadow said softly.

Red glanced up at him uncertainly.

“I’ll help you through this,” Shadow said. “If you feel like you won’t be fine, I’ll do my best to make it okay.” He pulled Red into a hug and whispered in his ear, “I love you, and I don’t want to lose you. Stay with me.”

Red felt a small smile grow on his face.

“Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the request was lots of fluff, but it kind of turned out to be more hurt/comfort than fluff.
> 
> Eh. At least it’s not more angst.
> 
> This kind of turned out shorter than I intended...
> 
> Ciao!


	5. I don't love you (I still love you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here *shoves this fic at followers* have some angst-ridden Shadow

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was his icy-blue eyes.

I blinked, thinking I must be dreaming - this couldn’t possibly be real,  _ he _ couldn’t possibly be here,  _ why was I not dead? _

“Shadow…” he whispered, reaching out to touch me.

I slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch me,” I rasped, glaring. “You fucking traitor.”

He recoiled at my harsh words, hurt flashing in his eyes before he hid his emotions away behind that damn mask of his, and I felt guilty for about half a second before I remembered all that he had done to me.

“Shadow, I’m -”

“Let me guess,” I interrupted. “You’re sorry, you regret it all, you wish you’d never betrayed me.” The look in his eyes confirmed my suspicions. “Well,  _ I don’t believe you.  _ Now, tell me:  _ What  _ in  _ Farore’s name  _ made you think it was a good idea to bring me back?”

“I just wanted to apologize,” he said quietly, “and I also wanted to thank you for breaking the Mirror…” his voice trailed off.

“So let me get this straight: you brought me back to a world you know I hate so you could  _ say a few trivial words to me?” _ I hissed, sitting up and scowling at him. “Well, news flash:  _ I didn’t break the Mirror for you, Zelda, or any of you stupid, pathetic, judgemental Hylians. _ I broke it so that  _ I  _ could be free from Vaati and this wretched Light World that you all love so much. I guess I’m not as much of a hero as you thought, eh?” I laughed sarcastically at the mere thought that I could ever be a hero to the Light Worlders before continuing. “And your apology is  _ not accepted. _ You betrayed me, even after I literally told you that you were my first friend. You went so far as to  _ make me believe you loved me.” _ A single tear fell despite my efforts not to cry. “I loved you, you know. It wasn’t a lie. And let me tell you,  _ heartbreak is a fucking bitch. _ You really think I would forgive you after you made my life even more hellish than it already was - stuck in a world full of  _ light, _ enslaved to a master I  _ despised,  _ picked on by  _ every fucking Dark Worlder who happened to lay there eyes on me -  _ do you really think I needed a broken heart on top of everything else?” 

I stopped to take a breath, finding a strange satisfaction in knowing that I was the one who had caused the stricken look in his eyes.

“If you really expected me to still love you after everything you did to me, you’re not as smart as I thought. Because I don’t love you, not anymore.” I stood up, feeling my strength having returned during however long I had been sleeping after I had been brought back. “And bringing me back was a colossal mistake.”

He guessed what I was going to do before I began, but he wasn’t fast enough to stop me from  merging into the shadows and escaping the castle, only materializing miles away from Castle Town and all of the whiny Hylians who would likely scream and panic at the very sight of me.

I stared down at my hands, and I finally stopped holding the tears in. I couldn’t take it anymore. I had never once cried when he had betrayed me, never once cried when I broke the mirror, I had never let myself. But now, alone, in a world that hated me, the despair finally overwhelmed me and I let the tears fall, and it felt like such a sweet release that I wondered if I would ever stop.

I did, eventually, as the sun began to crest the horizon. And as I melted into the shadows once more in order to avoid the sunlight, my own words echoed in my head.

_ “I don’t love you anymore.” _

What a liar I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a spur-of-the-moment fic than anything else...that’s why it’s short
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
